


Thief

by 80slove



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slove/pseuds/80slove
Summary: In which bill and Richie have been having casual sex. richie wants more, but Bill can't give more to him. Based on the Song and Music Video Thief By Ansel Elgort.





	Thief

the night was cool, the harsh feeling of winter touching his skin. it was late February; spring was just around the corner, but winter seemed intent on keeping the world cold until then. Bill tighten his scarf around his neck to keep the cold air away. It was a silent night, not a single person in sight. A rare sight for New York. He felt almost unsettled hearing his shoes hit the pavement and nothing but a distant car alarm. he felt utterly alone with his thoughts.

Five feet away from his destination, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

Richie  
are you close?

He chuckles, putting his phone back in his pocket. impatient as always he thought to himself. he walked up the few steps to Richie's apartment, taking out his key in the process. the door opens with ease, beckoning him to the warm atmosphere inside the home. he closes the door behind him and turns on the lights.

the house was quiet, only the sound of a TV on in the distance. Bill takes off his jacket, looking into his reflection in the mirror adjacent to him. His deep blue eyes staring back at him. emotionless. the bags under his eyes remind him of the lack of sleep he had been getting recently. he can barely recognize the person staring back at him, like an impostor taking control of him. he supposed there was no other way to describe his actions lately.

his phone buzzes again.

Richie  
I'll be upstairs. ;)

he smiles a little at that. here Bill was contemplating his existence, and Richie was sending him winking emojis.

Bill places his jacket gently in the adjacent room, the living room, on the recliner. Richie didn't have a coat hanger, and this was the closest option for him, besides leaving his coat on the ground. he makes a quick glance around the room, thinking back to all the times he was in this spot before.

The first time, he was relaxed. Bill and Richie were fresh out of college. they were moving in furniture into the apartment that Richie's Uncle gave him. full of fresh hope for a brighter future, the pair were excited to start their new lives. though only two years behind, that moment felt worlds away to Bill. if someone had told him on that day what he would be doing in that home two years later, he probably would've laughed in their face. but Bill was now a completely different person to who he was back then.

the walk upstairs only takes a few moments, but he takes his time going up. Bill liked to make him wait for it. and the short journey to Richie's room gave bill more time alone with his thoughts. time to tell himself to head back, get his coat, walk out that door and never look back. because the aftermath was always too painful for both of them. but they couldn't stop themselves from wanting more.

Richie's door was slightly ajar. he pushes the door open to reveal Richie standing at the window, his back to the door. he was wearing a dark silk robe that was bunched at his elbows, leaving his back exposed. in his right-hand Bill could make out a wine glass. he is always so dramatic, Bill thought.

Richie finally turned around after a few moments, looking back at Bill, a smirk on his lips. "Nice of you to join me, William," he said putting the wine glass down. Bill only rolled his eyes, a faint smile on his own lips. Richie sat down on the bed.

he began undoing his shirt buttons, never breaking eye contact with Richie. Richie only sat on the bed looking at Bill.

"Not very talkative today I see. getting right to it." he joked quietly. bill dropped his shirt on the ground, walked up on the bed. he pushed Richie down with is foot, beginning to undo his pants. Richie smirked up to him again, and before he could speak, Bill lowered himself down, straddling Richie, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Shut up and get naked already rich," he said pulling away.

"Already am." he said kissing bill back, "You're the one with too many clothes on." Richie reached down, helping Bill push down his pants. Bill kicked them fully off, quickly going back to kissing Richie. Bill's hands roamed down Richie's body, hungry as if he needed to feel how real Richie was. Bill thought to earlier, when he was thinking of walking out of the house, and thought Could I ever truly leave? Or will I always find myself back in this spot?

~~~~~~

Bill looked up to the ceiling, almost wishing the answer to his questions were there. 

Nothing.

He started to get up, but Richie stopped him by placing a hand to his shoulder

“You aren't leaving already are you?” he placed a small kiss to bills shoulder blade. Bill knew what he was trying to do, get him to stay. He only got up and started putting on his clothes.

“I have a meeting in the morning. My agent wants to go over some notes she has about the last chapters of my book.” 

“So? You can spend the night. Your agents office is much closer here than your place.” you could hear a slight beg in richies voice if you were looking for it.

“Richie.” Bill turned to face Richie on the bed.

“Bill it's not like I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life here, just one fucking night.” at this point richie had turned his back to Bill. He didn't want Bill to see the tears that were threatening to fall.

“You know our little arrangement doesn't allow for sleepovers. Not like this richie.” bill finished buttoning his shirt.

“How long can we keep doing this bill? aren't you tired?”

“Of course I'm tired Richie, that's why I want to go home.” bill grabbed his sweater and walked to the door. At that moment Richie knew he couldn't let this go on anymore. He got up and grabbed Bill's arm before he made it to the stairs.

“I- I love you.”Bill didn't turn around. His body went stiff. Moments passed, Bill only stood there.

“Well? Aren't you going to say anything? I know you love me too Bill! why can't you just say it!” Richie grabbed him and turned his face towards him.

“No, I don’t, Richie. I'm not in love with you Richie, and that's the problem.” Bill looked exhausted.

“What?” Richie couldn't believe his ears. 

“I don't love you, Richie, not in the way you want me to. I want to, but I just, don't. I knew this was a bad idea from the start. I knew you wouldn't be able to separate yourself from your feelings”

“Get out,” Richie said pointing to the front door.

“Richie-”

“Get out.” Richie looked away as the tears began sliding from his face. Bill nodded and walked down the stairs to his jacket. As he is putting it on, he looked back up to Richie. The door slammed shut.

“Goodnight,” he whispered to no one in particular. 

He looked at his reflection in the Mirror.

Why did you say that? You know the truth! The reason you can't tell him the truth is because you are a coward. You cant let yourself love anyone, not even Richie. He mentally screamed at himself. He shook his head and walked out the door, knowing he might never be allowed to come back.


End file.
